


Suggestions

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, Dirty Talk, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of Reno's ideas are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestions

Not all of Cloud's encounters with the Turks end in fights or sneers and arguments. It usually depends on who is present.

AVALANCHE mostly have a knee-jerk reaction where ShinRa is concerned, that anybody connected with the former corporation is guilty by association. That makes it kind of tough on Rude, who has an obvious crush on Tifa, so obvious that Cloud noticed even before Reno blurted it out in an indiscreet moment.

Elena still seems to take their former battles a little personally, while Tseng couldn't care less. Cloud counts Rufus as a Turk, too, because the former president fits so well amongst them, and any meeting between them is likely to result in an attempt at recruitment; that never goes well. Reno and Rude are the ones he runs into most often, and he's built up a tolerance for the redhead's outrageous comments. When Cloud does lose his temper, he doesn't do any real damage.

If Reno and Cloud are alone, though, the comments are even more outrageous. While some of them make Cloud's eyes narrow in annoyance, he doesn't always respond with violence. Sometimes even Reno has good ideas.

That doesn't mean he is happy to find himself waiting with Reno outside an office while a secretary sit just three feet away; Cloud because he needs to deliver a package to the businessman inside, and Reno on some unspecified errand. The Turk begins  with innuendoes, moves onto lewd suggestions, and when Cloud continues to ignore him, Reno makes a comment that has the blond's whole body going still and tense in response.

"Gonna bend you over and shove my whole hand in you, babe.”

When he unfreezes, Cloud looks first at the secretary, still typing away as if nothing had happened. Satisfied she hasn't heard, he turns to Reno, taking in the triumphant smirk, the mixture of laughter and lust and something else in his eyes.

"Mr. Sterling will see you know, Mr Strife."

When Cloud stands, it's an abrupt movement, and he heads for the door with brisk, impatient strides. He's not there long; when he comes out, it's minus the package he'd carried earlier.

He comes to a stop in front of Reno, stares down at him with an unreadable look, then mutters a few terse words.

Reno grins, and Cloud turns and leaves. There's no need to say anything else, and a hotel room is waiting for him. It's nothing fancy: a grey-walled room with a bed, a dresser and a tiny table with two chairs that doesn't look like it would fit much more than a pair of dinnerplates on its surface. The bed will be welcome after the long trip, and the table will get some use tonight, too, although not in the way it was intended.

Once Reno shows up.


End file.
